Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically to devices, systems and methods for welding and clearing a short circuit.
Description of the Related Art
In electric arc welding, it is generally known that welding in an electrode negative state can result in a lower overall heat input during a welding operation. For example. It is generally known that GMAW type welding can be done with a pulse waveform in an electrode negative state. However, it has been noticed that when a short circuit occurs in the electrode negative state and is cleared using a negative polarity an arc instability or spatter event can occur. That is, for example, during certain pulse periods, especially in applications where the welding electrode operates very close to the workpiece, molten metal contacts the workpiece before being entirely released from the advancing wire electrode. This creates a short circuit (a.k.a., a short) between the advancing wire electrode and the workpiece. It is desirable to eliminate or clear the short rapidly to obtain the consistency associated with proper pulse welding. However, clearing a short can result in undesirable spatter being generated. Such spatter causes inefficiencies in the welding process and can result in molten metal being spattered over the workpiece which may have to be removed later using a grinding tool, for example.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.